The Price Of Heroism
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Jessica learns a hard lesson about being a heroine
1. Chapter 1

The Price Of Heroism

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Jessica learns a hard lesson about being a heroine

Chapter One

It's a brisk Autumn morning in New York City, rain is lightly coming down on the bustling metropolis. A seven-year-old girl named Sophia Dawson, an orphan who is living at Open Doorways Orphanage has mysteriously vanished and has now been missing for a month and two days but none of the staff at Open Doorways seem to care about Sophia's safety or if she's even still alive, Lori Mitchell, the Chief Director of the orphanage went and talked to her two Security Guards, Shane Thomas and Rick Alaster about Sophia's disappearance before she called the police.

When the Police tell Lori that there's nothing that they can do as of yet she decides to take matters into her own hands,

Lori finds her way to the office of Private Investigator, Jessica Drew,

Nina, Jessica's Secretary is sitting at her desk.

"How can I help you, Miss?" Nina asked.

"I would like to see your Boss." the woman says.

Nina picks up her telephone and calls Jessica in her office.

"Send her in, Nina." Jessica says.

"You can go in now, Miss." Nina said after hanging up the phone.

Lori saunters past Nina and into Jessica's office.

"Hello Miss, what can I do for you?" Jessica asked.

"My name is Lori Mitchell and I'm the Chief Director of the Open Doorways Orphanage and I came here seeking your help,"

"Why Ms. Mitchell?" Jessica inquires,

"One of our children, a seven year-old girl named Sophia Dawson is missing and I don't know what to do,"

"Have you gone to the Police yet, Ms. Mitchell?"

"I have," Lori says as she begins to tear up,

"Are they investigating?" Jessica asks.

"No, even though Sophia has been missing for nearly a whole month now, the Police don't want to pull people off other cases to look for Sophia, I don't understand, she's a child, a sweet, innocent child." Lori says, fully in tears now,

"All right, I'll look into this, first I'm going to need the names of the two employees that you spoke with," Jessica says,

"Thank you, Ms. Drew,"

When Lori left Jessica calls Nina into her office,

"So Nina, what do you make of all this?"

"I'd be very careful about this whole case, I just have a weird feeling about that woman,"

That night, Jessica decided to look for answers as Spider-Woman, she is going to talk to any and all of her street contacts to try and uncover a clue about what happened to Sophia Dawson,

Spider-Woman met up with Richard Moss, a career criminal who has ties to the city's human trafficking network,

"Richard, who do you know that fancies little girls under the age of ten?" Spider-Woman asks as she hangs Richard up by his ankles, terrifying the man to no end,

"I-I don't do that anymore, Sp-Spider-Woman." he cried out.

"Are you sure, buddy?" Hawkeye says a moment later as he, Sif, and Thor all appear with a group of his underaged girls,

Spider-Woman looked from the frightened little girls back to Richard before raising her left hand, pointing at his face, slowly a green light began emanating from the heroine's gloved hand,

"Wha- what is she doing? What is that?" Richard asked, wetting his pants in fear,

"Venom Blast, she means it to be fatal, scum." Sif says, her words coated with malice,

"Wait, you can't kill me, heroes don't kill, right?" he asked,

"Tell me what I want to know, now,"

"I...I'll tell you, j-just don't kill me," Richards begs,

Hawkeye and Thor looked on, concerned,

Twenty-five year-old Rookie Detective Gina Miles is reading the missing persons report on Sophia Dawson, it angered her that Missing Persons or anyone else for that matter didn't even lift a finger to try and find this terrified child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"The guy that you wanna talk to is Greg Mason, he's got a club in the Meat Packing District, 2435 East Dayton Road," Richard says,

"This had better be the truth, Richard. If you're lying, I'm coming back to kill you," Spider-Woman hissed before leaving,

Spider-Woman, Hawkeye, Sif, and Thor are on their way to the address that Richard gave them,

When the group reached the club, they were about to enter the club when Hawkeye grabs Spider-Woman's right arm,

"What was that back there with Richard? Were you serious about killing him?"

Spider-Woman didn't say anything, she just jerks away from Hawkeye and walked into the club,

The things Spider-Woman saw inside that club were enough to make her stomach turn, grown men were getting lap dances from little girls! Up on the stage a little girl, who looked to be no older than six years was naked from the chest down, wearing a skirt, white stockings, and black Mary-jane shoes, everyone resisted the urge to puke.

"Where would that guy be?" Spider-Woman said aloud,

Greg Mason was in fact there at the club with his girlfriend, Sandra Wilson in his office with Sophia and his best Enforcer, Marco Fabino, Sandra had been watching as the two men brutally double-teamed Sophia, causing her to scream, but the sound-proofing of the office made it impossible for anyone to hear her.

As she was walking, Spider-Woman sensed something, she closed her eyes, blocking out everything around her.

"I see her! Sophia is here and she's being raped!" Spider-Woman yelled over the blaring music,

"Let's find her!" Hawkeye said in reply.

Spider-Woman and the others search the club franticly, to no avail, then just as they are about to give up Spider-Woman sees Sandra pulling Sophia out of the office by her left arm, Sophia screaming and shouting the entire time,

"Over there!" Spider-Woman shouts before running after the pair.

Sandra and Sophia make it outside and into Sandra's black Chevy Malibu and take off, Sif and Thor begin rounding the people in the club while Hawkeye alerts the Police as well as Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Ms. Marvel.

Gina got the call she'd been itching to get all day long, grabbing her jacket and keys, the ebony Detective bolted out to her car and raced into the night, unsure of what awaited her.

Spider-Woman took flight as she pursues the speeding car with the terrified child inside, Spider-Woman knew that she couldn't let this woman get away with Sophia, she'd promised Lori that she would find Sophia and bring her back safe and sound,

Sandra took a corner very sharply as Gina and about a dozen marked Police cruisers joined the chase,

Gina punched the gas, speeding up and matching Sandra's speed of 120 miles per hour,

"Pull over, now!" Gina says into her radio loudspeaker,


End file.
